gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Skull and Cherie.... and Roger (and Hermit)
Note: Skull, Hermit and Cherie have all the fun Roger just sorta... idk... what do i do... watch? um... ya... i love dots.... < no roger, you creep, not watch :D ~Cherie ^ can I watch? ^idk can you mr unidentified xenomorph? ~Cherie ^ I think thats Mega ^^^^Not watch what?... ^ You dont wanna know ~Cherie Note 2: Most of this isnt true ^actually it is shh.... ~Cherie 'Fun with Skull and Cherie... and Roger (and hermit but not with roger cause that would be... shut up charles)' '''- Scene 1 -' Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed. Roger: I'll take his clothes!!!!! i do that anyway!!!! Skull: Ya roger can- wait what?! Roger: Nofing. Nofing at all. Skull: Anyway i need u to get out of that bed Roger: But but... im tired i wanna go to bed Skull: Then scoot over Roger: I'll get out of bed Skull: I know u will - Roger leaves bed and room - Skull: Now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!! Skull: ok.... - epic pillow fight scene - Skull: ok now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: Lets throw the bed at each other!!! - a few near deaths and crash later - Cherie: Man im tired - gets into bed - Skull: me to... John Stormpaine: Hey LOOK guys skull wants us all to watch him and cherie! Cherie: Hey Skull the bed broke through the wall and ripped a huge hole Skull: But.. we didnt throw the bed at the wall Roger: Hey Guys it was getting sorta stuffy in here so i decided to tear down the house Cherie: Good Idea!!!!! Skull: Hey Roger do u know a room with a lock that closes from the outside? Roger: YA theres one right here. See if i step into here - steps into closet - Roger: and u lock me in here i cant get out Skull: Good... - locks door - Skull: Now then Cherie... Roger: Hey Skull!! Cheries in the closet with me!!!!!!! Cherie: Theres Pink Ponies in here!!!!! Roger: Its NARNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherie: HURRAY Roger: Skull must of known Narnia was in here - Skull leaves room - Roger: TY Skull!!!!!!!!!!!! Skull? Skullllllllllllllllly where are uuuuuuuuuuuuu? THE END '- Scene 2 -' SUDDENLY a time warp happened and we were back at the start of this! But things did not go exactly as they did last time... Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed Roger: Hi! how was my Skull costume! I like to borrow his clothes and dress up like him! Cherie: Hi Rogie!!!!!!!!! Roger: Hi! dont tell skull im here Skull: Hey Cherie have u seen my clothes, their all gone, even my underwear! Roger: GTG! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - is about to leave - - skull walks in - Skull: Roger!!!!!! Do i have to tell u again! DONT STEAL MY CLOTHES FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!!! Roger: Then ill just ste- Skull: OR John's Roger: Senator, I do not recall... Skull: and yes Roger my clothes do include my underwear - Roger goes out - Cherie: Skull ur to clothed... - roger comes back in - Roger: I forgot my car keys Skull: U dont have car keys. U dont even have a car! cars werent even invented yet Roger: I meant boat keys Skull: Boats dont have keys Roger: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH so thats why my boat wont move Cherie: Hey Bro i found ur boat keys - Roger drinks from windex bottle he filled with blue gatorade - Roger: Thanks - Skulls mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casulties: 1 '- Scene 3 -' - Note: Cherie didnt have very many lines cause idk... but to make up for it Cherie gets her own thing... Cherie: Hey guys and gals! i hijacked this page for long enough to type my own play! If u here any other noises that the narrator tied up so pay no attention to him! Cherie: - wakes up in the morning to alarm clock beeping - - crushes alarm clock with bare hands - Cherie: Drat i killed the alarm clock now im wide awake and i gotta get a new one... again. I wonder who one that battle me or the alarm clock? - checks off wake up on to-do list - Cherie: I wake up every morning accomplishing something! Cherie: Then i eat brekky! - eats all the candy in lucky charms - < OMG HOW U KNO Cherie: YUM! Cherie: Now to go shopping! - goes 2 store - Cherie: Lets see cherrys, cherrys, cherry coke, blueberries, strawberries, rasberries, very berry smoothie, PB and J for PEANUTE BUTTER JELLY TIME, berry scented markers, and of course: bananas Skull: Hi Cherie fancy meeting u here - Roger rushes in - Roger: Hi Skull I watched Cherrie while she was sleeping all night and found her to do list and made a copy of it and here it is just like u asked Skull: Hes joking - knocks out Roger - Cherie: OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENN- I MEAN ROGIE! YOU -FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB- Roger: Im fine Skull: No ur not Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Im not gonna ask - meanwhile rogers having his own emotional battle - Roger: Man i need another drink pass me the beer bottle Good part of Roger: No remember what happened last time! Bad Part of Roger: Dont Listen to him hes drunk Roger: Uh guys, i refilled the bottle with water, Waste not want not! Good + Bad Part: Oh - roger heres voice in the distance - Voice: Come back roger... come baaaaacckkk... Voice: Hey cool my voice is turning into txt, Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Roger: Huh Voice: Wake up rogie wake upppppppp Voice: I didnt want to have to do this Voice: Skull stole ur lady clothes - roger immeDiately wakes up - Roger: Wheres the lady clothes? WHERE Cherie: Ur wearing them silly Roger: Oh - security arrives - Security: Im afraid were going to have to take u both to a mental asylum Roger: Why? What we do? Security: Well for one ur wearing lady clothes '- Scene 4 -' - Roger wakes up - Roger: Phew that was just a dream... Leanardo deCaprio: Hello Roger I a- Roger: No no the inception part comes later in the script Mr.Charles Leonardo: Drat - leaves - Alarm: Wake up in the morning feelin like P- Roger interrupts: Shh Alarm Clock U'll wake baby lamp Alarm: Sry Roger: Hey Skull can I have some waffles... WITH MAPLE SYRUP Talking Skull: Sure Roger: Man today sure is a boring morning Roger thinking: Man that song Friday should totally go: 7am waking up in the morning and falling back to sleep Roger: Today i am going to learn how to be a ninja Roger: I wonder how the chocolate husband from SNL got to standing at my door... Roger: Hes usually standing by my bed looking at me - Goes to computer - - types in Ninja School - Roger: WHAT! LINK NOT FOUND! Roger: Well played Ninja School Roger: Wait a second... Roger: Pirates dont have computers... Leonardo DeCaprio: Thats because since beleive that Pirates can have computers they ca- Roger: Hold ur horses Leo were almost at the inception part Leonardo: Drat Roger: Sorry leo were gonna have to kick the inception part because now everyones knows its coming Leonardo: Nooooooooooooooo Roger: sry - Leanardo leaves - Roger: Where are all the other chracters? Skull and Cherie: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Roger: YAY! Roger: Hey Skull where are those lady clothes I lent u for that play? Cherie: What Play? Skull: Roger it was a secret play... U werent suppose to mention it Roger: HEY EVERYONE SKULL PLAYED A GIRL IN A SECRET PLAY! Cherie: Who did u play in the play! Skull: I played Roger Avatar: Can blue people be in the play? Roger: No we already have smerfs Cherie: What was the name of the play? Skull: It was... uh.. it was called: regor dna eirehc htiw nuf Roger: Uh.... Skull: It was uh... a British play Roger + Cherie: OHHHHHHHH Roger: I was in it to!!! Roger: I played Skull! Cherie: I played Leonardo deCaprio! John: I played an Avatar! Director: Cut! Take 5 everyone good job - Roger unzips costume and becomes Skull - - Skull unzips costume and becomes Roger - Roger: Ok give me my lady clothes back though seriously where are they? Skull: Ur wearing them Roger: Oh Cherie: Wait a second... If u to were each other then who played John? - John unzips costume and becomes Leanardo DeCaprio - Leonardo DeCaprio: Inception - vanishes - - Skull's Mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow somebody's mind? Casulties: 1 Cherie: That was the weirdest thing i ever saw Roger: No my banana/spongebob/bacon/cheese/awesomeness pants were the weirdest thing u ever saw but this is a close second Cherie: No it isnt ur pants had a banana/sonebob figure eating cheese and bacon and the word awesomeness were everyware Roger: It has a matching top Roger: And those are just my street clothes... Roger: Wanna see my party clothes? Cherie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!!!!!!!! HES GOT PARTY CLOTHES People: Why is that bad? Cherie: Roger has party clothes People: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE '- Scene 4.5 -' Cherie: HI MOM Roger: Hi honey Cherie: Why do u always put my mom in the closet when i visit? Roger: Hi Honey Cherie: untie my mom, Roger Edgar: Ya UNTIE ME!!!!!! '- Scene 5 -' Roger: HEYYY CHERRRIIEEE Cherie: Banana Roger: Ik i took out the trash already but why is there an ad on the wiki that says "Get Done" Cherie: When two people love each othe- Skull: CHERIE STOP! Skull: Imagine another Rogie but tinier Cherie: Oh God they would dominate the world Roger: Am i missing anything? Skull + Cherie: Nooooooooooooooo if you were we would tell you Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - walks away - Roger: Hey Cherie!!!! The doors the other way silly UPS Dude: Man its stuffy in here Skull: Ya Cheries doing a lot of stuff UPS Dude: That explains it Skull: Hey guys have u seen my keys? Cherie: Take off ur skull costume roger Roger: Drat i forgot skull doesnt have things from the future Skull: Hey guys im going to go Roger: Where to? Skull: The place where u get ur name changed Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - exits - - comes back - Roger: Whats ur new name! Skull: Stuff Roger: Can i be u now? Skull: NO Roger: foo '- Scene 6 -' - cherie comes back - Cherie: rogie for the last time put some pants on you joob Roger: but i like these invisible pants theyre really comfy Cherie: i like this wok i dont want to have to reshine it after i beat ur face in Roger: whats a wok Cherie: you make french toast in it Skull: how do you put french people in a wok Cherie: they're french... its all a conspiracy Roger: but wok sounds asian Cherie: they're frasian Roger: but th- - cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Cherie: he talks too much Skull: where were we... John: HEY LOOK everyone Cherie is doing Stuff! Cherie: doing... doing? doing who- i mean what? Skull: I have friends in high places... Cherie: roger i thought i killed you John: yeah but i forgot my lady clo- i mean... i'm not roger, no siree Cherie: are you my conscience? John: no i'm leonardo dicap- Cherie: tell charles to shut his trap up there, its driving me nuts Roger's brain:...nuts, where? Charles: dont make me put you over my knee - hermit comes out of nowhere and beats charles to death with a stick - Cherie: OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENN- o wait that was charles eskimo nvm Roger: eskimo? where? does he have lady clothes? Cherie: no silly, i meant the dead one, eskimos all come from canada you know Skull: isnt he supposed to be dead Cherie: i guess i didnt hit him hard enough John and Roger who is John who is Roger: Inception - Skull's mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casualties: 1 'Scene 7' Clerk: So ur saying u want to change ur name to stuff?... Skull: Ya Clerk: Are u mentally insane Skull: No Clerk: And ur not roger?... Skull: No im not Clerk: phew Clerks assistant: Im gonna go do stuff on my lunch break seeya - Clerk's eyes get big - Skull: Ok Roger now wheres the real clerk? Roger: How'd u know?????? Skull: Lets put it this way... Skull: U know any other clerks who wear bright pink? Roger: Ye- Roger: No Skull: Oh and u have a letter from Cherie - unraps note - Note: Dear Roger, Please stop tieing up my parents, it was funny the last 3 times but its getting out of hand. The sharks were a nice touch, way to shake it up! Also i would like my clothes back, I would also like my wardrobe back, and heres the bill for the glass u broke while stealing my wardrobe. I got nicer windows though. Your therapist if quiting her job, ur new therapist will be from the militiary, please dont harm him to much. Nothing much has happened. Roger: I thought the sharks were nice to... Skull: Huh Roger: Nofing - Clerk tasers Roger - Skull: Hi id like to change my name to Stuff - assistant comes back - Assistant: Im back from doing stuff Clerk: Are yo- Skull: No shes talking about Stuff the first im his son - Clerks mind is blown - Cherie: How do you blow someone's mind? Casulties: 1 Cherie: Man are people going to get killed every episode now? Roger: Fraid so - Assistants mind is blown - Roger: Tasers werent invented yet Roger: And the assistant's mind was supposed to be blown after i said that - Assistants mind is blown again - Roger: Thats better Skull: My mind is mind- blown proof now cause technically ive died a few times but whoever types this likes to being me back just so they can blow my mind agai- - Skulls mind is blown - Person who types this: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH - this is copywrited- - u can still make ur own thing but it cant be as funny as ours - - jk u can but u cant steal stuff from this one - 'Scene 8 Cherie: ALL THE SINGLE ALL THE SINGLE LADIES ALL THE SINGLE LADYES Tia (aplentia): PUT UR HANDS UP Cherie: Hey cool tias in this episode Tia: But Wheres Skull?... - silence - Roger: SKULL THATS UR CUE Skull: Im feeding the dog Roger: ohhhhhhhhhh i once had a cat, his name was frothy cause he frothed at te mouth Cherie: your cat had rabies, i think you got it too.. cuz you seriously need a check up from the neck up - Roger scratches his beard in confusion - Cherie: and now for... THE ABRIDGED VERSION! Cheire: IMA TAKEN LADY IMA TAKEN LADY - sways to beat - Roger: IMA TAKEN LA- Roger:IMA TAKEN MA- Roger:IMA SINGLE DUDE IMA SINGLE DUDE - everyone sorta walks away as roger spins around in circles - - roger sneaks off to sartanas room - - steals one of his outfits - - Sartana walks in - Roger: WELCOME TO THE GUILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sartana just joined Skulls) - jumps out window on bungee cord - - Sartana lays down in bed - Sartana: What just happened? Skull: THE END Skull: And thats why Rogers in a mental asylum Cherie: thats not Roger... that's John in a Roger costume. Roger's in sartanas room stealing more underpants - Skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 1 - everyone claps - Everyone: WE LOVE STORY TIME - cellphone rings - Skull: Who is it Roger: Hey its jo- Roger im callin from the mental asylum, can u bring me a burger? Roger: Oh ya and Cheries now my therapist Skull: Ill bring u a burger... Roger: OOOOOKKKKKK byyyyyeeeeeee - hangs up - - 10 minutes later - Cherie: Ok Roger since when did u have this addiction to the color pink Roger: Ever since i was a little girl Cherie: Interesting..... Senior Therapist: So hows it going Cherie: We are gonna need more therapists.... Senior Therapist: How many? Cherie: How many u got? Senior Therapist: uhh... Cherie: And well also need the SWAT team... '''Scene 9 - Roger walks in for his hourly therapy session, sees Cherie in vampire costume - Cherie: hey roger check out this costume i got Roger: ooo can i have it Cherie: it only fits the ladies sorry bro Roger: but i am a la- I mean... ohh - Cherie unzips vampire costume and becomes a hippie - Roger: ooh thats a nice one too Cherie: thats not a costume you floof - Tia walks in with a bunch of guys with spatulas - Cherie: that doesnt look like a swat team Tia: well we couldnt find any fly swatters at the store so we had to use spatulas Cherie: they dont have any uniforms either... Tia: all my clothes miraculously disappeared... - Roger whistles and looks the other way - Tia: I had to borrow some of yours Cherie: How'd you find my secret mc hammer stash?! that was sposed to be private Tia: well everyone knows where it is, roger told us the other day - Cherie slowly turns to roger - Cherie: is... this... truee....? Roger: well technically- Cherie: STOP. Hammer time! - Cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Tia: was the knocking out included in the therapy bill? Cherie: no but i gotta spice things up a little you know Tia: well in that case you should definitely charge him extra Cherie: and make him clean my wok Tia: you go girl - Tia and Cherie do secret handshake - Cherie: ok my attention span is used up... time for random dancing - Cherie pulls radio out of impossibly small space - Tia: do you always keep that in there? Cherie: do you really wanna know... - Cherie presses button and music starts playing - Tia: ooo i love this song! Cherie: WONT CHU TAKE ME TO Tia: FUNKAY TAAAAOOOOOWN - Roger suddenly gets up and starts staggering around with a startled look in his eyes - Roger: smoff... smoff... smoff... must... smoff... Cherie: and you wonder why he's in therapy sessions - Skull walks in - Skull: hey guys have you seen my underpa- - Roger jumps on skull and smoffs into a coma - Tia: LOOK AWAY FOLKS NOTHING TO SEE HERE ....... - awkward silence - - inside Roger's brain, an angel and a devil pop up on his shoulders - Shoulder Devil: Listen up big guy, I got three reasons why you should just walk away. Number one... look at that guy (pointing to Shoulder Angel)! He's got that sissy stringy music thing. Shoulder Angel: We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it. Shoulder Devil: Oh, right... And that's a dress! Shoulder Angel: ROBE! Shoulder Devil: Number two. Look what I can do... Ha ha! ha! - does one armed handstand - Roger: But... what does that... have to do with anything?? Shoulder Angel: No no, he's got a point. Roger: Listen, you're sorta confusing me, so uh... begone! or... y'know... however i get rid of you guys... Angel and Devil: That'll work ....... - Roger wakes up, looks down and sees Skull, and looks to the side and sees Cherie and Tia glaring at him - Roger: What just happened? Director: CUT! good job guys, very convincing Roger: no seriously what just happened Cherie: where's leonardo dicaprio when you need him... - John pops up - John: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaains...... Cherie: No, IN-CEP-SHUNNNN - Skull wakes up - John: INCEPSHUN - skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 1 Cherie: how do you blow somebody's mind? Roger: Obvously with a.... a.... a uh..... itll come to me ain a few years Cherie: ohhhhhhhhhhh! blonde moment much Roger: ya i have those all the ti- - Senior therapist walks in - Senior Therapist: what in the name of all things BACON is going on here? Senior Thera[ist: AND MY NAME IS MARY NOT SENIOR THERAPIST Roger: I'm thinking about a shirt Cherie: My shirt? Roger: Ur so silly Cherie, Thinking about ur shirt, hahahahahahhahaha Roger: But ya Skull: Someones trying to steal ur clothes Roger!!!!! Roger: Thats ok, i installed lasers - unidentified scream - Roger: Pay no attention to that, its legal i out a warning lable inside the wardrobe Skull: But... dont they go off once he opens it? Roger: Ya. Whats ur point Skull: Nvm Cherie: Why are ur clothes in the therapy thing Roger: Because im a vampire Cherie: ? Skull: Im Robert Pattinson Roger: Then i get to be Taylor Lautner!!!!!!! - takes off shirt - - awkward silence - ...... Cherie: If you have any poo, fling it now... Roger: drat i left it in my other pants! Cherie: - handing roger his other pants - now arent you glad i didnt let them get washed... 'Scene 10' Cherie: TIA GET THE RESTRAINTS... it's roger's therapy time Tia: do you need the electric chair too? Cherie: no i think im gonna just stick with the sharks Tia: ok good luck i'll be waiting in the corner - Tia and SWAT team with spatulas huddle up in corner, filling up half the room - Cherie: uh... yeah... perfect! bring in the smoffosaurus - Roger bursts into the room - Roger: Hey cherie wanna play the firetruck game? Cherie: is that where we go WEE WOO WEE WOO and run around like total maniacs Roger: right on but first i nee- Cherie: cool... im in Roger: -d you to help me with the clothes im gonna wear Cherie: what in the name of all things fleef does that have to do with anything? Roger: well... -sniff- im really feeling insecure about my bacon right now... and... -sniff- - sad violin music starts playing - - roger gives cherie puppy eyes - Cherie: and that, my friends, is the true fleef.... - Mega walks in - Cherie: hey i thought this was a closed therapy session... Tia: he paid me to come in - Cherie gives Tia evil eye - Tia: well what was i sposed to do, let the the cash get handed to some hobo living in a box whos gonna spend it all on cigarettes anyway? Roger: that's boxist Mega: no... it's cubist - Roger's eyes get all big - Cherie: rogie? roooooogie are you in there? tia close the blinds i think hes gonna go on another smoff rampage... Roger: lady... clooooooooooooothes... - Cherie and Tia look at each other, then look back at Roger - Tia: desperate times call for... Cherie: STOP! Hammer time! - Skull whacks roger over the head with wok - - tia's mind is blown - Cherie: WHAT THE BACON?! - Tia unzipps skull costume - Tia: hi guys did ya miss me? Cherie: but... you're... -points- Tia: thats skull - Cherie pokes skull dressed up as tia's body with a stick - Cherie: uhhhh we have a problem... ^And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE! DUN DUN DUN '''-Bonus!- Scene 10.5' ''Some of the events that inspired it all... Yes, this entire scene actually happened xD ^^^^^^ - roger slowly turns and looks at david - Roger: hey wanna make a quick buck? Cherie: I dont like the looks of this - cherie steps behind roger and starts making hand signals - David: sure tell me how much? Cherie: - cough - dont... do... it... - makes slit throat hand signal - Roger: 100 bucks David: thats not enough... you cant afford me xD Roger: No i mean 100 REAL bucks... now wheres ur address - Cherie is still making hand signals - Cherie: They're... invisibucks... Roger: invisibutts? - crowd lols - Cherie: looks like i got my work cut out for me... ^^^^^ Cherie: Roger for the last time will you put some pants on Roger: im wearing my invisipants Cherie: spare the children will ya Roger: but they're comfy! Cherie: Roger... i got a wok and im not afraid to go smofftacular Roger: ok ok... -changes into mardi gras outfit- Roger: now i like mardi grass! Roger: gras Cherie: O_o you're a mardi cow? om nom nom ^^^^^ Roger: I'm brilliant Roger: which reminds me of a light bulb Roger: which reminds me of candles Cherie: which reminds you of ding ding Cherie: which reminds you of smoffing Roger: which reminds me of dinner Cherie: how does smoffing remind you of dinner...? O_o Roger: which reminds me of Cherie: om nom nom, taste vary gud, vaaaaary gud jajajaja Hermit: (randomly) brbzros Hermit: zords Hermit: ZORZ Cherie: TROLOLOL Cherie: attention ladies and gentlemen, i have my newest insult: zord. Cherie: Roger you're such a zord ^^^^^ Roger: worst typo ever Roger: having fun, great time, wish you were her Cherie: TROLOLOLOL - Al checks nails - Alyssa: now that i see, i need a trim... Roger: so do i... - looks down Cherie: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL THAT IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS Roger: ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger: OOHHHHH GOD 'Scene 11' - Skull walks in, Rogie and Cherie are playing cards - Cherie: hi skully! Skull: hey the door was unlocked, what if i'd been a serial killer? Cherie: well you arent... Skull: well what if i had been? - Cherie gets up and goes into kitchen for no apparent reason - Skull: what in the name of all things bacon are you doing in there? Cherie: hiding the frosted flakes 'Randomness ;P' '''- Skull and John are in rowdy rooster, and Roger bursts in -' Roger (really fast): Hey Skull, can I have your pants? Skull (really fast): No Roger: Hey John, can I have your boot? John: Um.... Roger: Thanks! -takes boot, and runs away- John: Where did you get that guy? Skull: I found him painting a picture of a bunny.... John: oh... Skull: Hes a real artist John: Really???? Skull: No but if u tell him otherwise than he'll steal ur soul John: Hey am i john stormpaine or john breasely? Skull: Good question '''THIS STARTS... THE BORNE IDENTY... JK THE JOHN IDENTITY OR THE ROGER IDENTITY OR THE SKULL IDENTITY OR MAYBE something else' 'The 3 dudes and this girl who wake up and dont know their names but that doesnt seem to concern them Identity' Narrator: one morning 3.51 people woke up with no idea who they were Roger: It sure is creepy that their is a voice that narrates our lives Narrator: You saw nothing Narrator: and guess whos the .51? Roger: I see a bright light... oh thats the sun Narrator: Roger is! Roger: I WIN Narrator: Im a Jedi so i can make u do whatever i want you to d- AHHHHHHH - screams - Cherie: He was ruinin my beaty sleep Skull: Im tired Narrators last words: Cherie.... now ur the .51 Roger: Awww lucky Roger: THEN WHOS THE OTHER PERSON? DADADADADADADA John: I AM DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN Skull: Whos he? Roger: I think he a alien John: Uhh John: Ma name is John Roger: Can I call you Jo for short? Cherie: Can i call you J John: Is my name really that long Roger: Not if I can call you Jo John: No my name is John Roger: What do you do John John: I forgot Skull: I remember hes a cicus performer! I saw him last week! He did that thing with the shoes and the smoffing Roger: No that was me remember Cherie: You know, for people who lost our memory were not very concerned Roger: Should we be concerned? Man I liked the other dude who typed this story, we dont even have a seeting yet! We could be in Paris and we wouldnt know it! Cherie: Hey Narrator #2: You killed my brother! WHYYYYYYYYY HE WAS SO YOUNG WHYYYYYYYYYY NOW IM GOING TO PLACE YOU SOMEWHERE BAD LIKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESSERT - teleports them to where a family is having dessert - Narrator #2: CURSE YOU SPELLING ERRORS - dies - Roger: Why'd he die? Cherie: Ruining my beaty slepp Skull: But ur not asleep Cherie: What the viewers dont know wont hurt them ive picked a random number and if u get the comment that is the number i was thinking of u win! and Kitty isnt on right now so she cant win... UNLESS SHE SUDENLY APPEARS which she just did. lulz JOHN WINS FOR GETTING THE 169th comment Worst Typos evar: 1. Having a great time its super fun, wish u were her ' '''2. I gotta put this on - censored - ' '3. Roger is such a ford ' '''Screenehs wif hermit and cherie xD File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.00.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.01.12 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.07 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.47 PM.png Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories